


Looking For An Alpha

by Thedeadwalks



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teacher Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedeadwalks/pseuds/Thedeadwalks
Summary: Three months ago 1/3 of the population were marked out as Alphas. The rest were marked as Betas just a week later. The worldwide shock has since worn off, but Emmy is hiding a secret - a secret which will eventually change her life.





	1. The Markings

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to the a/b/o universe in general, but it's a concept which I am now obsessed with! Also, Emmy is of legal age, (I live in the UK and in my mind she’s 22/23).

Searing, burning pain shot through his fingers, moving fast up his wrist and through his shoulders. Clutching at his arm, Negan sprang out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Sweat dropped off his forehead, his hair was a mess from sleep, but all he could focus on was the mass of red skin that covered his tanned wrist. Turning the cold tap on with his better hand, he thrust his burning wrist underneath the stream of water. Almost instantly the burning sensation turned into something more bearable.

Finally, now able to breathe comfortably for the first time since he had been woken up five minutes ago, Negan looked down at his now healing wrist, reading the small black writing in almost a whisper, thick brows knitting together in confusion.

  
“Alpha?”

 

———————

 

“Three months. It’s now been three months since the mysterious markings started appearing, and now another…”

Switching the channel over, Negan signed. It had been three months exactly since that morning in his bathroom. Three months since he had been awoken with searing pain. Three months since he had first had the word ‘Alpha’ appear on his wrist. Three months, he thought, and they still don’t know what the fuck this shit is.

He was right. Of course he was right. One third of the globe wakes up one morning and each one has the same word burnt into their wrist… only for the rest of the population to be branded with ‘Beta’ just a week later? There was no explanation to be found. After a few weeks of global hysteria, emergency rooms being filled up and police being called almost non-stop, the panic seemed to just vanish…

Three months later and people were back to their everyday routines, attempting to get on with their everyday lives. And that’s exactly what Negan was doing, finishing eating his toast before he left for work – another day of bratty students, and even more annoying adults.

Can’t fucking wait.

 

……….

 

Earphones in, head down, just one more class to go. I can do this, she thought. Just one more class.

Opening the door to her last class of the day, Emmy quickly shuffled over to her seat – up the back, in the corner. Out of the firing line, just how she liked it. Taking her coat off and placing her bag on her lap, she started pulling out her notebook and pencil case, both pink and sparkly, of course.

“Hey Emmy, what are you doing later? We were just planning on going out if you wanna maybe come with?” Asked Calum, as he sat down opposite her, with Tyler in tow. The three of them were best friends, had been since they first started school, and even now they were known for being inseparable.

“Yeah, uh, I’m not really feeling up to it tonight guys, ya know, with the essay deadlines and stuff..” Emmy mumbled back as she took off her earphones.

“What’s up with you lately huh? You’ve been missing loads of classes and stuff, you okay?” Shrugging her shoulders in response and mumbling another half-hearted reply, Emmy pulled nervously at her sleeves, tugging the too-big pink hoody she had on over her hands. They didn’t know, nobody knew but her. How could she tell them when she didn’t know what it meant herself? When Alpha and Beta started appearing on people’s skin it was splashed all over the news… everyone was marked. Weren’t they?

Hunched over in her seat, head resting lazily on her sleeve-covered hands, she couldn’t wait to go home. Home to peace, quiet, and the book she was halfway through.

 

……….

 

One more hour. Just one more hour.

Negan sighed as he checked the time on his phone, before shoving the busted-up thing back in his sweatpants. He was stood at the side of the hall, watching the girls play netball, trying his hardest to care. Most days his students had his full concentration – hell he loved these kids like they were his own - but today he just couldn’t wait to get out of there. From Sherry trying her best horrible flirting out on him this morning in the teacher’s lounge, despite her husband being only two rooms away, to one of his best players telling him their quitting the football club this afternoon. Today was not going well. He sighed heavily and rubbed at the scruff that had recently began growing back, before walking back up to the other side of the gym hall, throwing in a few shouts of criticism to the girls as he went.

He couldn’t wait to go home. Home to peace, quiet, and a bottle of whiskey.


	2. Exchanges and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of a fic I never thought I would continue!

Loud, jingling chimes sounded through the small bedroom. Bright sunlight shone in through the thin grey curtains as another day began outside. A few seconds later another round of chimes sounded, this time followed by a deep groan from the man who lay asleep in bed. His eyes squinted open as he realised where the sound was coming from, a lazy ‘fuck’ falling from his mouth as he reached over to the bedside table. Holding the phone up in front of him, blinking as the uncomfortably bright screen displayed the caller’s name. An even more annoyed groan rose in his chest as he swiped the green button, accepting the call.

“Morning Boss”, he drawled out, doing his best at sounding awake.

“Good morning Negan. Sorry to phone you so late in the morning, I know it’s the weekend and all, but I just wanted to make sure that you’re all set for next week? You know with the sports programme?”

The chirpy sound of his Boss’s voice did nothing to quell his annoyance. His hand ran through the hair on his jaw as he replied, despite his mind still being half-asleep.

“Yeah, yeah I’ve got it under control Boss don’t you worry about a thing alright. I’ve got it sorted.”

That seemed to do the trick. After agreeing to e-mail a copy of his schedule and plans to her later in the day, and a quick and cheerful goodbye, he hung up the phone, tossing it onto the bed with a tired sigh.

Moving back down, his head landed back on the pillow as he closed his eyes, a loud yawn escaping from his mouth. The warmth of the blankets persuades him to fall back asleep, so he turns onto his side in an attempt to block out the brightening sunlight.

……….

Emmy was sat on her bed. Her laptop in front of her as she copied out the paragraph on the screen into her notebook. Music was playing from her phone quietly, the curtains were open, warm sun blaring in from outside. This was her happy place, where she could feel truly comfortable. She was never the most sociable one in her friend group, she tried of course, but at the end of the day she preferred her own company, her notebooks, her privacy.

It was safer this way. That’s what she kept telling herself, that it was safer for her to keep to herself. Ever since the marks had appeared the world had changed. Betas made up most the population, Alphas the rest. Scientists and reporters published new information almost monthly now, studying the tropes and behaviour of each. In theory, the Alphas were physically stronger, more hot-headed, more extroverted. The Alphas were supposed to be the leaders in situations, the ones who could easily take charge and give orders. The Betas however, seemed to be just the same ordinary people, their behaviours only changing in extreme situations. That didn’t mean that Betas couldn’t be in charge though. Emmy had sat through countless documentaries on her laptop. She had often stayed up late on a school night learning about what the (usually illegal) experiments had uncovered about the markings. She had read numerous articles online and in newspapers, interviews with both Alphas and Betas, even advice columns. Even the news channels didn’t give her more information than she already knew. Alphas and Betas. If you weren’t an Alpha then you were a Beta – or vice versa. That’s just how the world was now.

It wasn’t often that she didn’t have one of her jumpers on with the sleeves pulled over her hands, hiding her secret. But when she was alone, locked in the safety of her bedroom where no-one could see her, she didn’t care about hiding it.

A short chime rang from her phone, interrupting the song and causing Emmy to lose her place in the paragraph. Putting down her pen and notebook, reaching over to pick up her phone, her lips turned up into a smile as she saw the message displayed on the screen.

 

**Cal** 💛

_You would not believe what happened last night!_

 

Swiping open the screen to reply, her music starting to play again as she did so, she sat there, smiling to herself, thumb absentmindedly tapping the screen as she waited for the juicy details of Cal’s date. One quick subconscious glance to her bare wrist and her mood changed instantly. _What if they knew?_ , she thought. _What if I just text him now, tell him, he’s my best friend, he wouldn’t say anything… would he?_

 

The sound of Cal’s reply appearing brought her out of her thoughts. Deciding that it was best to keep her secret a secret for now, Emmy turned her attention back to the conversation, her mood brightening as she did so. The fact that both her wrists were clear, free from the markings of both Alpha and Beta was a _big_ problem. She knew that. But it was a problem that she was willing to deal with another day.


End file.
